The Demigods
by OmegaBanda14
Summary: What if Percy and Piper knew each other since they were kids? Also they had other friends besides the demigods. Join Percy and Piper and their childhood friends to see what trouble they gone into.
1. Alix's PoV

**DEMIREADERS! HI! Lol now I decide to have just the story with no one else reading the story. Now if anyone wants to write this story and have people reading it. All you have to do his PM me and I will tell you my answer. Now as you can tell the story it is different but not so much and as you are reading this I'm writing the other chapters and soon will be posted up. Half of you guys won't like this idea but please just stay with me. I'm keeping the same plots of each chapter but just tweaking it to make it better. **

**Disclaimer: Look it hear. I don't own PJO or HoO just my characters. Ok? Ok. Boo-boo now if you say I do. OH HADES NO! I will beat you with this cookie dough *waves a package with cookie dough* (A.N. My mom was in the kitchen and so was I typing this and I was making fun of her because she was watching the Rangers vs. the Yankees and I kept on saying "LET'S GO YANKEES!" and she was making cookies so she bust out saying "GURL! I WILL BEAT YOU WITH THIS COOKIE DOUGH" then she hit me and I was laughing on the floor) **

Chapter One: Alix's PoV

We were running as fast as we could. I could feel my lungs were about to burst. My legs were moving like jelly. I could give out any minute. "Come on" said a male voice in front of me. He was pulling me forward by the hand. I gather up my left over strength and pushed forward, "I…I don't think…I'm going to make it" I managed to cough out. "You will make it Alix" he said while looking back at me. His brown shaggy hair was slightly covering his dark blue eyes. He was cute in a boyish way. I shook my head. '_Don't think that Alix' _I mentally scold myself '_you're going to get cooties.'_ The bags we had in our hands were getting heavy. "Justin" I whimpered when I looked back. I could feel the heat she was throwing out. I could hear her mighty roars. "Shhh" he whispered "Don't look Lava won't get us if he just climb that ladder and jump we will make it." I nodded but I could feel fear clogging my throat, refusing to let me speak. We started to climb the rusty ladder that was there. Once we were at the top I looked down and I almost stumble for the sickness I felt. "Ugh" I mutter. Justin caught me and steadies me

"You ok?" he asked with. His eyes laced with worry

I nodded and mutter "heights"

He nodded and got the message "Come on just hold on to me and we will both jump at the same time" I frowned at him and looked at the ground uneasy "But-" I tried to say but we heard an roar again expect coming closer. I let go of Justin ,"Just go on without me" I gave him my bag I had "Go on and save yourself" His eyes widened at what I said. "Alix" he said "I won't go not like that. I- we made a promise and I intended to keep it" I gulp "We won't make it Just-" We were cut off by a voice from Justin's pocket. It was his walkie-talkie. "Alix, Justin you need to hurry up." It was my brother. "Alix it will be okay. Justin is there with you." I looked at Justin's eyes and nodded "Ok" I nodded and Justin put up his walkie-talkie, gave me back my bag and grabs my hand. Together we jumped to our death.

Our feet touched the ground and I sighed in relief. Then we started to run again and we didn't stop until we reached the forest. We stop by one of the trees and tried to catch our breath. I took a shaky breath. The fall was still fresh in my mind. I wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry. I was afraid of heights, always had and always will. I couldn't handle the pressure of being in the air and looking down to see everything so small. I jumped due to the fact I felt Justin's hand on my shoulder. I looked over and my eyes meet with his. He tilt his head to the right and made a motion as if saying 'Come on' I wiped the way the tears from my face. I didn't even know I was crying. We started to walk calmly in the forest. The forest was safe for us kids. A lot of adults always say 'You kids are too young to be playing the forest. A lot of dangerous things are out there.' Unless grass and dirt are dangerous, we were fine. We finally found our headquarters. It was just a regular old plain two stories house. It was deep the in forest so no one could find it but here's the catch. If you look on the sides or the back. You can't even tell it's a house because it's covered with trees but the front. The door gives it away. Justin took out his walkie-talkie and changed the channel. "Mark? You there." After a moment, we heard a voice "yea"

Justin grin "Status Report"

"Status: Under Controlled, Section cleared, you?"

"Status:" he looked at Alix "Rough but Section cleared; Heading back"

"Ten-4"

I sighed as we waited for the rest of the team. We leaned against a tree that was next to our house. Soon, we heard foots coming out way and I looked to see two kids around our age which is eight. One kid was a boy had thin light brown hair that hung above his black coal eyes. Next to him was a girl that looked like him but here hair was dirty blond and it was up in pony-tail. We were all wearing black ninja clothes. When I first heard we were going to wear this. My first thought this is a dumb idea and I still think that but during our current mission it felt perfect. "Alright Mark, Sophia you got the stuff right?" asked Justin. The twins nodded and showed their bags. "Let's go inside" We all moved to towards the door and Justin reached for the key that was inside his pocket and unlocked the door. It was dark and quiet. I frowned at that and turned to look for a light switch. It flickered to life and we saw at that everything was perfect. Nothing was missing. "Boss?" asked Mark. We all looked around and found no one. We went through our boss' doors and saw a black chair facing us. It slowly turned around and showed my brother slowly petting a cat with an evil grin on his face. "I been expecting you"

"Oh shut up" said a beautiful female voice. We turned to see a female body coming down a pole from the corner of the room. Her chocolate brown hair was choppy like it was cut with scissors like they didn't care and with two little braids. Her eyes blazing with different colors. One minute it was blue then it was green then so on and so forth. It never stayed the same. She glared at my brother with her arms crossed. "That doesn't work for you and put up that stray cat." He pouted and went to a window and put the cat outside. During all this, we were laughing so hard that we fell on the floor. I looked up to my brother well he wasn't really my brother. I had long blond hair while he had black messy hair. His eyes were sea-green while my eyes were baby blue. His last name was Jackson mine's is Star. "Really Percy?" I chuckled. He shrugged "I wanted to make a grand entrance or something but Piper said no" Piper sighed and rolled her multi-colored eyes. "Whatever." She looked at Justin "Did you guys complete the mission. The laughing mood was gone and we all turned serious even Percy who sat up straight and laced his fingers together and looked at us. We all nodded and showed them the bags. "Well" said Percy "Why don't we get to it" and he stood and we all moved out of his office and to the living room.

"Where do you want us to put it Boss?" asked Sophia. Percy rolled his eyes at the 'boss' comment and pointed at the table that was in front of the couch and T.V. I smiled at our house that we built. On the main floor it had its living room with couches and TV and on the other side it had out gaming room. On the second floor that's where it gets confusing. We dumped our stuff on to the table and soon candies, chips and sodas came out of Justin's and mine's bags and all sort of movies came out of the twins' bags. Piper grinned "Phase one complete" Percy grabbed some candy and let it fall from his hands gracefully. "Yes indeed" He looked at us. Sophia chuckled "I can't believe we just robbed Lava's Store" We all nodded and Piper looked at us with worried "Wasn't Lava chasing you guys?" Justin and I shuddered "Yes" we muttered and Piper bit her lip. "Don't worry guys this is all for a good cause" said Percy

"But why?" asked Sophia

Percy just put a finger to his mouth "Tell you guys later" he looked at his watch "I have to make a phone call. I will be right back and no one touches the bait. No one." He looked at the twins and Justin at the last comment and they groaned and whine at that. "Alix go turn on the TV and turn it on the news please" and with that we left and I did what he said. Soon enough, we were on the news but our face was covered with the ninja's mask we had so they couldn't tell. "Yo Boss why did you want us to watch the boring news" said Sophia. Percy came back with a trouble look on his face. "Just watch" he said. I sent him a questionable glance but he just shook his head. I turned my attention back on the screen. The Anchor lady was saying **"…the police and their police dogs has search through Miss Lava's Store…"**

"It was a girl?" asked a horrified Mark. Percy nodded. Justin and I shared a glance. That wasn't a girl more like a guy. "Really?" I asked. Percy chuckled and nodded. "Wow" Justin said.

**"They have found some junk food missing and…." **She paused and frowned at the paper in front of her **"What?" **she said **"Are you for real?" **She looked at the screen with unease and cleared her throat **"Apparently whoever was the robber was a hero" **

"Huh?" we all shouted expect for Percy who smiled

**"In or behind the junk food were drugs."**

We all gasped at that. "No way" said Piper

**"Miss Lava Ortega has been arrested for selling illegal drugs and possibly almost killing kids. Back to you John" **

Mark reached for the controller and turned off the TV. We were all confused and shocked on what just happen. We slowly looked at Percy and raise an eyebrow at him. He copied the look "I don't like the way you're starting at me, guys."

"How did you know" said Mark

Percy shrugged "You guys don't call me the 'boss' for nothing" putting air quotations around 'boss' "Besides one day I was there and I saw it and who is going to believe a ten year old kid?"

We all nodded "True, True" and looked at the toxic waste that was on our table. 'Don't worry about that guys I would deal with it." Said Percy "Right now it's getting late. Why don't you wait outside while I get rid of that" I frowned "Are you sure Perce?" he nodded and I sighed "Ok" We all got up and went outside. "That was a weird experience" said Mark

"Tell me about it" said Sophia

"Alright" said Percy that just came out of the house. "Let's go home"

**Is this chapter short? Do 2,062 words count as short? I dunno. *shrug* so review on how you like the chapter if you can or something. And for the people who sent in their characters I decide to write a sequel to this and 100% you're OC will be there. Right now I'm writing the sequel to this so fear not Demireaders your characters will be there. I also decide that my writing schedule is I will post a chapter every day and if I forget the next day I will post up two chapters. So I hope that is better. I love you my Demireaders! **

**Spotlight: DelaneyM16**

**Omega Out Peace**


	2. Percy's PoVPart One

**Computer: Oh my gods. Do my eyes deceive me? Did Omega kept her promise of uploading a chapter every day? IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD! **

**Me: -_- shut up Computer besides you don't have eyes. And of course I'm going to keep my promise I swear on the Styx **

***thunder* **

**Me: Anyways I don't own Percy or Piper or Sally or gods forbids Smelly Gabe I just own my characters. **

Chapter Two: Percy's PoV

I really don't when I'm going to tell them. I have to soon, we made a promise. A promise that I started and I should live by it. But it is for their safety, it is my duty to keep them safe. Pft….Ha ha I said duty. I snickered at that which causes the group to turn and look at me. "What are you snickering at Jackson?" asked Mark. Usually when we are on a mission the twins call me 'Boss' and when we are not they call me 'Jackson' by my last name. They never by my first name. I rolled my eyes "Nothing" I said then smirked "Just that fact you guys look at me when Lava got arrested" They all scowl at me.

"Well how are we supposed to act?" asked Piper "I mean you had this all planned and I planned it with you."

I laughed "Well Pipes-

"Don't call me that!"

"-everything must fall into place in an order"

Alix rolled her eyes at my serious voice. And I don't blame her, I'm never serious but when things get trouble it's time to get serious. My mom says it's a leader thing but I don't think so. I mean come on! Me being a leader would be horrible. "Why are we still wearing our ninja costumes" said Justin out of the blue and the four kids at that were in the mission froze and looked down at them self. Piper and I laughed at them. We were just wearing regular clothes. "Here" Alix said handing clothes to the rest "I totally forgot that I had extra clothes for us in my bag." They took the clothes and looked around "Where are we going to change?" asked Sophia "We are too far away from home and we are in the middle of the forest."

We all looked around to see where they can change. "Just change behind a tree" I said Big mistake. "WHAT?!" the girls yelled and us guys winced "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"We are girls" started Alix

"We need privacy" continued Sophia

"And they are not about to change in front of bunch of guys." Finished Piper and together they said  
WE CAN GET COOTIES!" and they made disgusted faces.

Justin threw his arms up in the air "Well how about you girls change over there" he pointed far from the left "And we change over here" then he pointed to the right.

"Fine" they said

"Fine" we said back

Then we march to our spots. "Gosh girls can be so UGH!" said Mark we all nodded at that "But they do make a point" I said. "How?" asked Justin

"We can't get cooties from the girls" I shuddered at that they nodded and shuddered too. "It can ruin our manliness" Mark puffed up his chest. We all laughed and joked around and soon we were done and went back to meet the girls. A few minutes later they came back. "Girls take forever" grumbled Justin

"Boys can't wait" Piper shot back

Together as we walk out of the forest. We were having a glaring contest. Boys vs. Girls.

We were half way towards our apartment when a voice stops us. "Hey Jackson! We been looking for you" I swallowed hard. The gang stop the contest long enough to look at me confuses. We slowly turned to see a gang just like us but older and tougher looking. It couldn't be them, we had a deal. I step up a bit forward hoping I look braver than I felt. "What do you want Blackthorn?" I asked "We had a deal!"

Blackthorn was wearing a beaning to cover his red shaggy hair. His baggy jeans were dusty and his long black shirt was up to his knees. He was smiling crooked showing off his yellow teeth. I felt bad for his mom. She had to deal with this. "Well Jackson we did had a deal but you didn't keep your word"

I frowned I didn't like being called a lair "What do you mean-"I froze "no" I muttered

_*Flashback* _

_ I scoop up all the sweets and movies and put them all in one bag. I didn't like of what I was doing but I needed the money. For my mother. I went to the back of the house and gently put the stuff on the tree that was covering our house. I waited until heard the signal. "Meow" purred the cat I had during my entrance. I lightly pushed the cat. "Move cat" I hissed. The cat was brown with a few cuts and bruise all over it. Must have been in a cat fight. It disregarded me and moved along. **Ding! Ding!** There goes the signal. I moved back to the tree and saw all the drugs were gone and was left was the wad of cash. I smiled and pocketed the cash and went back to the house. As I moved back I saw the cat with white powder all over its mouth and it seems to be staggering. I shrugged it off and went inside. _

_*Fin* _

"No" I said again louder. Blackthorn grinned "You took half of the drugs didn't you"

"Percy" asked Alix "What is he talking about."

"No" I said to Blackthorn "It was-"

"We don't have time for this" said a member on is team. He stunk so bad I could smell it all over here. "You're dead meat." Stinky took out a gun and pointed at us. Alix and them gasped and all I did was "Catch us if you can!" and I started to run telling my gang to follow…

**CLIFFHANGER! AHHHHHHHH I'M GOING CRAZY! *Falls off of chair* Anyways *sits on chair* this is actually part one of chapter two if you read the title. Part two will be up tomorrow because today I am not going to finish because I'm going to the movies with my mom. **

**The inner fangirl of me a.k.a Omega: Wait! What! Hold on a minute! **

**Me (I'm not telling you my real name! xD): Yes?**

**Omega: We have a life?**

**Me: Yes Omega we do *nods head* **

**Omega: But I all know is read, write, draw, cry, laugh, scream and etc. **

**Me: *sigh*don't worry Omega we are watching the Purge. I think it's the scary movie**

**Omega: OH! Which book is that! **

**Me: Uh I don't think there is a book. Not that I know of. **

**Omega: *pouts* It's going to be SO BORING! **

**Me: *rolled eyes* hush inner me I'm doing a story **

**Anyways as you can tell I am crazy. I hope you guys like the chapter possibly if I don't go to sleep today I will post the second part and the third chapter but don't get your hopes up. **

**Spotlight: MissMinecraft **

**Did you know I play minecraft too? Weird. **

**I love you my Demireaders! **

**Omega Out Peace **


	3. Percy's PoV Part Two

**YO MY DEMIREADERS! How you doin? Oh my gods the movie I saw yesterday…..In turns out that we decide to watch the Conjuring and….ugh it was so suspenseful! I mean I like to watch scary or horror films. I like to be scared but suspenseful movies are too nerve racking for me. I LOVE THEM! It was a really good movie. I love how it moved me and the ending was great. IT was just so beautiful. Anyways enough about me, let's get to the story **

**Me: Yes I am Uncle Rick! I trick of you of thinking that I was a fourteen year old girl. Go ahead and cheer for me **

***silence* **

**Me: *scoff* fines then I don't own PJO or HoO just my characters. **

Chapter Two…Part Two: Percy's PoV

We were running as fast as we could. Well Alix and the rest were. I guess they have never been in a gang right or it could be the other reason. I looked behind us to see Blackthorn and his gang running after us but they were too slow because of their bagging jeans. Soon I couldn't see them at all. I looked up ahead to see a slightly bigger narrow alley way. "In here" I gasp out and we turned into the ally and stop to catch our breath. Our cheeks were bright red and Justin and Alix were breathing hard. I winced at that. They were just running at the mission and now this. Too much exercise if you asked me. "What the heck is going on here?" puffed out Mark. They all turned to me with a confused look. I started to breath slowly. In and out. In and out. "Look guys I can explain-"

"Yea well you better Jackson" Sophia cut me off with a glare

"I thought you said you got rid of the drugs?" asked Alix

"I did!"

"Then explain-!"

Justin was cut off by a gun shot. "WHERE ARE YOU JACKSON?" There was a few more gunshot and the girls whimpered. "Is anybody going to call the cops?" asked Piper

I snorted "Piper this is New York. They are used to this kind of stuff they will probably call the cops when someone they know died from this." **(A.N. Just to let you guys know I love New York I want to go there someday so I do not hate New York and I don't know what goes on there so just don't blame me.) **

I looked up to the sky and smiled in relief. "Guys put your suits on we are going Plan C"

"Plan C?" asked Sophia "What happen to Plan A and B"

I shrugged "I don't know just hurry!" I could hear the footsteps getting louder and closer. We quickly put on our ninja costumes.

"What now Boss?" asked Mark "Where do we put Plan C into action?"

I pointed at the walls and raise an eyebrow. "Catch my drift?" I asked Piper smirked "Heck Yea" she ran up the walls like a boss push herself off and did a 360 in the air and landed on the ledge of the other building. She pulled herself up and on top of the building and looked down at us. "Not bad for a first timer."

"I'll say" chuckle Justin

So we took turns. Justin was next, he had a few slips here and there but he was fine. The twins did it together and they almost fell to their death but luckily Justin and Piper caught them. I told Alix she could go next but she wouldn't let me and after a few minutes of arguing I gave up and went for it.

"Come on Alix" I yelled and she ran and did a 360 and in midair everything slowed down. In the corner of my eyes I saw Stinky yelling at us. I heard a gun go off and Alix screaming. I saw here loose her steps from the ledge and with a wild grab I caught her and pulled her up. "Alix!" screamed Piper. They rest of the gang already had their skateboards out. "Go!" I yelled "We will catch up!" They were hesitant but the gun went off again and they rode off. I looked back at Alix. She was in my lap, one of her hands were clutching my shirt for dear life. The other was clutching her bloody wounded thigh. Tear streamed down her face. My heart ached at the sight. "Just go" she whispered "I'll be alright"

I shook my head "No way" I stood and grab my skate boards and Alix's. "I made a promise. There is no way I'm breaking it." I gently put her on my back and I road my skate board across the building making a few jumps form building to building along the way distantly I can hear Stinky yelled curses through the sky.

We I confirmed that they were gone I went down a fire escape of where the rest of the gang was at.

"Oh my god is she ok?"

"Will she make it?"

"Ugh I should have let her go first!"

"This is my fault!"

"Hey!" I said "Let's all get going home. She can fix her there!" they all nodded and we rode our skateboards across the side walk. No one gave us the second glance. No one stop us. I mean come one how many times do you see 6 ten years old kids in ninja costumes riding a skate board with one girl with a wounded leg? But hey this is New York. Stuffs happen. We finally made it to our building. We went inside the building and into our room. "Mom?" called out Sophia "Mom you home?"

We heard stuff moving around in the kitchen and out came a beautiful middle age lady. Our mom. "Mom" I said

She smiled at us and when she saw Alix she gasped and came over quickly. "What happen?" she asked as she lied Alix on the kitchen table. "I don't know" grumbled Mark "Ask your son because he knows the gang that did this." My mom glance at me then back to Alix. I looked down to the ground. Soon my secret will be out and I won't able to keep them safe. "Justin can you get me the H.B.D kit please from the bathroom." He nodded and left. Alix had her eye shut tight while she was gripping her left thigh. Blood stained her black plants. My mom's hand was on top of Alix's putting pressure on it. Justin came back with the kit and handed to my mom. "Ok" she breathed she grab a bottle and some towels. "Why don't you kids go into the living room." She said without looking at me. Guilt his my chest. If only she knew why I did things. We slowly piled away from the kitchen and into the living room. I sat by myself on a two seated chair while the others sat on the couch. "Can you please tell us what is going on Percy?" asked Piper. Mark scowled "don't say please to him. He doesn't deserve it. Because he should know better to not keep secrets from us"

I sigh and ran my hand against my hair. "Let's wait until Mom and Alix gets here."

They glared at me through the silence while I started at my hands. It's my fault. If I haven't pulled my weight around there Alix wouldn't be in this mess. A few minutes later Alix came in looking healthy with my mom behind her. What surprise that Alix came and sit next to me. I started at her in shock. Why would she come sit next to me after all that I had done. My cleared her throat and I slowly look at her. "Talk" she said. My mom is never angry, she never gets mad or yell. She just keeps it calm until she has too.

"The reason I knew the gang because they been giving me money because I gave them things that they wanted."

"So we stole for you?" asked Sophia. My mom cocked her head at me and I shook my head. "No you did great deeds. Have you notice that every mission we did the person we stole from happen to be some guy or girl doing something bad?"

"Then explain what do you do with the things that we stole." asked Justin

"I give it to the gang and they give me money." The wad of cash that was in my pocket became heavier. I swallow down the lump that was forming in my throat. I still had my head down. I couldn't bear the disappoint they will had in my eyes. "But honey? Why did you do this?" my mom's voice broke the dam. Tears spilled from my face and on to the floor. "Because" I sniffed and looked up "Because I saw the bills mom." She gasped and looked worried "Percy. I told you to not to worry about that. You're still a kid. I need you- All of you to have a happy childhood."

We all looked down expect for me. "But mom" I stood "Gabe doesn't pull his weight around here. He wastes all his money on useless things. I saw the bills mom. It's too much pressure for one person." I dug about the money and handed it to her. "This is where all the 'mysterious' money coming from. I'm risking my life for all of us to have a home and have clothes on our body's and food in our tummies"

Soon the girls' had tears in their eyes and the guys were almost into tears.

"I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew you were going to stop me and I couldn't let that happen. I made a promise and a promise I shall keep."

My mom wipe away her tears and grab my hand that had the money and gripped it tight. "You're just like your father" and she pulled me into a hug and together with the rest of the gang we hugged and cried together like a family.

_A family. _

**You know this is my second time writing this and it still makes me sad. I don't know about you Demireaders but if you really thinks about it. Some kids out there are really risking their lives for other people while other kids are throwing fits and being brats because they couldn't get the new IPhone or a new computer and stuff like that. I didn't cry but I still felt sad and sorry for them. I wish I could meet someone like that and help them. **

**Enough with the sadness I don't feel like crying tonight **

**Spotlight: HOAhaha **

**How do you even say that? I think I have an idea but come one Ho? A? ha? Ha? Like that or what? Never mind**

**Omega Out Peace. **


	4. Percy's Pov

**HERE IS JOHNNY! Lol just kidding! Alright Demireaders here is Chapter three. AND I CAN"T BELIEVE I MISS LIKE TWO DAYS WORTH OF CHAPTERS! OH MY GODS! JUST LET THE RIVER OF STYX TAKE ME TO TARTARUS SO I CAN SAVE PERCABETH! Anyways I have an explanation for all of this. Saturday I was home alone like almost every day but today I had to clean the house like I do almost every day. So to make my mom even more proud I did more work than I do. So that means**

** *imitating my mom's voice* **

**No more YouTube. No more books. No more writing. No more drawing go clean the house and watch TV or something **

***me in the inside* **

**NO! YOU BARREL! YOU SQUID! YOU MUNDIE! YOU MORTAL! YOU! YOU! *dies* **

***me on the outside* **

**Ok momma I do it. I promise **

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Yea as you can tell I'm crazy….Don't blame me I bet you guys are the same. On Sunday my whole family went to a bridal show so it took up the whole day but do not fret my dears. Three chapters are coming your way. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I OWN ALL!**

**Uncle Rick: Gurl please *pushes me offstage* All you own is that gum on the floor *walks away* **

**Me: *cries* it's true *curls in a ball in a corner* I'm so ashamed**

**Uncle Rick: *pops his head in* Omega doesn't own PJO or HoO just her characters *leaves* **

**Me: *still crying* **

Chapter Three: Percy's PoV

We all composed ourselves and went in the kitchen. My mom immediately went to do the dishes and I can tell by her posture that no one is getting away between her and work so we made sure we were in safe distance. We sat at the table and waiting for us was a plate of blue cookies. My mouth watered from it and you could say I jumped into the plate and ate all the cookies. Soon it was all gone.

"PERCY!" cried the gang

"I was going to eat those" grumbled the boys

At the same time the girl said, "You could of share"

My mom chuckled and turned with two more plates of cookies. "I knew Percy would have done something like this so I made two more batches. Share." She warned us. I grumbled while the others stuck their tongues at me. We continued to eat while throwing jokes and insults at each other. Every few minutes mom will laugh at us and shake her head. That is when the bomb went off. We heard a door slam and a male yelling. "SALLY!? WHERE IS MY BEER?!"

My mother, Sally, tensed and gulped "Coming dear" she said in a sweet voice and went to the fridge to get it. I gritted my teeth. Why does she care for him? Why. We gang slowly got up and went to our positions. Alix and Sophia went to the cabinets and took out a knife and held it behind their backs. Piper stood where she is and in her boots she brought out Pepper spray and kept it by her side but made sure _he_ didn't see it. Justin and Mark went into the cupboards and each brought out a pan and went to the other side of the girls, with the pans behind their backs. Me? Well I went to the counter top across from them and brought out an orange and just toss it in the air and catching in. I did that raptly. Soon the smelly man stumbled into the kitchen and squinted at us. 'You know" he said in a gruff voice "Every time you guys are here. You are in the same position." He turned to me and glared then went to my mother. I just kept on glaring at him. "Here you go Gabe" said my mother and she handed Gabe his beer. He snatched it away and walked off. He didn't even say thank you. I took the orange and with my good arm I threw it against his greasy head. Poor orange you will be dearly miss. He halted to a stop and turned too looked at me.

"Look kid" he said while coming towards me. Once he was in front of me in brought up his fist. My mom closed her eyes and it looked like she was ready to interfere. The gang tensed and took a step closer ready for action. But he did was grinned a gruesome smile and whispered in my ear. Something I didn't want to hear for a long time and stalk off and into his private room and slammed the door. We all let out a breath of relief and put up the stuff he had. I went to the orange that was now lying on the ground. "Poor orange" I said "It was a brave soldier taking the beast but failed" the guys nodded with agreement but the girls rolled their eyes but their eyes showed amusement but agreement. I picked up the orange and threw it in the trash and went to wash my hands.

Justin looked at his watch and grimaced "Guys I'm going to be late."

"We will come with you" said Piper and rest a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I would come but I have things to discuss with my mom" I said and she sent me a curious glance "Ok" she said

"It's ok bro. I tell her you said hi" and I nodded

So we said our good byes and they left.

***cries* WHY UNCLE RICK? WHY! *sees you staring at me weird* oh….Hi! Sorry for the chapter to be so short but hey two more chapters are coming your way! YEA! **

**Spotlight: ****TheAngelsarewatching **

**Love you my Demireaders**

**Omega Out Peace.**


	5. Justin's PoV

***dance party* SECOND UPDATE! WHAT? No way! That is crazy! Anyways on to le story! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *reading a book* I couldn't bear it. My throat clogs up from fear. My eyes burning with the tears. Standing before me was her. Standing before was my *looks up* Oh hello I clearly don't own PJO or HoO so why don't you just carrying on *leaves***

**Me: Also people who reads The Mortal Instruments book! Go check out Sarcastic101's stories. They are super good I just wish she can update! Ugh….**

Chapter Four: Justin's PoV

As we walk out of the apartment we were greeted with the famous New York smell. "Ugh" gaged Piper while wrinkled her cute nose "How can Percy live her throughout his whole life?" We all shrugged

"Oh poor Percy" sighed Alix

"Well it explains why Jackson has a New York accent." Said Mark

We all nodded and started to walk to towards the place we need to go. On our way there we were extra careful from our surroundings. I mean we just got chase by a gang. I thought I was going to die. As if reading my mind Sophia said, "Man that was crazy on what happen earlier."

"Percy looked like he deal with this kind of stuff every day." Said Alix

"I almost had a heart attack" I gasped while clutching my heart

We all shivered and soon we made it. The hospital. It was huge hospital and it was bright white. "Come on lets go" said Piper and we went inside.

The minute we all step into the building was the minute I scold myself for being an idiot. The inside of the building was bright white. I had to avert my eyes. While the others were rubbing their eyes and scowling. Mark blinked "Am I in heaven?"

Sophia smacked his head "Shut up"

We went to the elevator. I didn't have to go to the front desk because I didn't have too and even if I did I doubt the lady will patient. All she was doing was smacking her gum and playing angry birds on her phone. We left the elevator and found her room. I slowly open her door and there she lay. My mother. My real mother. Maria Evans. I went up to her and she was asleep. She blinked as if she felt my presence and smiled "Mijo" she croaked and gently patted my cheek. "Mama" I smiled "Como te sientes?"

She coughed and wheezes and the gang went to the other side of the room. "Oh mijo me siento bien. Me siento fuerte." She gave me a firm look. I sighed. My mother was beautiful no matter what people say. She was strong and brave. But to her have cancer it was like everything broke down into pieces.

"Mama, que debes descansar. La banda y se encargara de ti." I said while tucking her into bed

"Tambien Percy dice "hola"" Alix piped in

She chuckled and smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

I sighed and sat at the chair that was there. "Can you guys please teach us Spanish?" Plead Mark. Alix and I laughed and shook our heads "Sorry but we are still learning" Piper just rolled her eyes "Come on guys it's getting late. Get out the blankets so we can go to bed."

We reached under the bed and got out the blankets that I snuck in and got on the furniture and slept.

**Again sorry for the short chapter my mom is putting chores on me and I don't want to postpone these chapters so yea. **

**Percy Nightshade: To answer your question you're going to have to wait and see MUAHAHAHAHA and I came up with Demireaders because I think you guys deserve an awesome name so yea. **

**Spotlight: Sarcastic101 **

** Love you my Demireaders **

**Omega Out Peace**


	6. Percy's PoV (Short Chapter)

**Third Update…..Cool beans….bye **

**Disclaimer: I'm bored so I don't own PJO or HoO **

Chapter Five: Percy's PoV

When the gang left I turned to my mom. "Please sit" I gestured to the table. She rolled her eyes at me but sit anyways. I followed her movements. "Now, mom the gang has some request to confirm." She raises an eyebrow. "Now I declared that these request are way out of our money budget and I came to you to give us some ideas to help our request come true." I said in a serious voice. She looked at me with a blank face then finally "What does Mark want and how much is it?"

"A new game and 500$" I said with a frown

She sighed and rubbed her head. "All I can say is get a job." I nodded "I agree but what job is perfect and safe for a ten year olds" I add that last part for my mom's safety. My mom shrugged and kissed my forehead "Whatever you decide I will support it just don't make it to reckless" and she left. I sat back in my chair when suddenly it hit me. I got up and went to my room. I need to make a phone call.

**Demireaders….I just don't feel like writing today. I feel sick and icky and just plain tired I tried to push myself to write this chapter for you and that is what I'm going to do. See the things I do for you. All I wanted was too read a book but noooooo I'm doing this for you. **

I grab the house phone and dialed her number. "Come on pick up. Pick up" I muttered while bouncing on my toes.

"Hello?" asked a female voice

"Izzy." I said

"Who is this?" she asked

"Percy."

She gasped and then she was silent for a moment. I was afraid that she was going to hang up but then.

"PERCY JACKSON!" I winced pulled the phone away from my ear. Dang she has a voice.

"IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS SINCE I LAST SAW YOU AND NOW YOU DECIDE TO CALL ME?!"

"Izzy" I tried to say but she was on a roll

"Oh I swear Jackson when I see you I will rip-"

"IZZY!" I yelled "Calm down. I need a favor"

"Oh ok what do you want?"

So we talk and talk for hours on our plan and she agreed. I never felt so happy in my life.  
"Thanks Iz. You're the best"

She sighed "I know" and with that we hanged up.

I dialed another number and talk to Alix.

"Hey meet me at my house tomorrow bring the gang I have good news to tell you."

She agree and with that we hung up.

I got ready for bed and told my mom that I loved her and good night and I went straight off to bed with a smiled still on my face.

**I can't…I just can't…LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE! With a nice book. And I forgot to type down the meanings from last chapter so here we go. **

**Mijo: Son **

**Como te sientes: Oh son I feel fine. I feel strong**

**Mama, que debes descansar. La banda y se encargara de ti: Mom you should rest. The gang and I will take care of you. **

**Tambien Percy dice hola: Also Percy says hello**

**Spotlight: Sorry that username is taken**

***scoff* well than I guess I have to get a new one **

**Love you my demireaders **

**Omega Out Peace **


	7. Justin's PoV (background)

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. But I was super busy and don't worry I swear on the Styx that for every chapter I don't post. I doubled it on the next day so how long has it been? Twenty-two days at least so twenty-two chapters it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO **

Chapter Six: Justin's PoV

I shifted on the bed-no chair when I felt something burning my eyes. I fluttered my eyes open and saw that my blue eyes were right facing the sun. I scowl lightly and rub my eyes. _Geez out of all the spaces the sun chooses here._ I sat up from my uncomfortable position and looked up. My hand was intertwined with my mother's. She looked peaceful even thought there was a bunch of tubes around her. I sighed and slumped in my chair while rubbing little circles on her small pale hand. I wish I could more for my mom. She is the only family that I have, well besides Piper and the rest. I never knew my father. Mom said that he had to go to business trip before I was even born and he never came back. So it was always my mom and I on the road. Where ever we go and rest somewhere would go wrong and he had to leave. So we usually sleep on the ground in the alleys way, but not in New York. I was born Atlantic City, New Jersey. I know that far from New York but my mom and I didn't drive here. Anyways, before my mom and I had to go on the run we would do are daily routine. You know, gamble, stealing, cheating, the usual stuff. You see my mom is the best mom in the whole world! She is the best at gambling and very slick when stealing or cheating. Sometimes she does it for fun (which is every weekend) and sometimes she has to do it…to survive (which is every day). Mom said that is how she met my dad, she was gambling every one at a casino and I do mean everyone. Including my dad.

Then the bomb went off.

_I was five years old when my mom got cancer. She was only twenty one, I guess all that stress she had when my dad left and we were poor. What are supposed to do? So we left Atlantic City and moved north. Half of the time we were walking the other half I used my mom skills the either gamble or steal a ride for my mom because she would collapse of sleepiness. Or so I thought. So that was our life, I thought we were going to die just like that. But a miracle happen and I could hear a voice saying "No son of mines will give up not now not ever" I frowned and looked around. We were in New York City. In an alley way, my mom was lying on me. Her breath ragged, I winced at that. I turned my head slightly and saw the miracle. There was a lady with three kids around my age (which was six). A girl with colorful eyes and beautiful brown hair was staring at me while the other two kids were talking to the lady. Her face showed confuses. She slowly tapped the other boy's shoulder and when he turned around she pointed at me and mumbled something I couldn't hear. Of course I couldn't, they were across the streets. The boy's green eyes fixed at me and frowned, for a moment I tensed waiting for him to disregard me or laugh at me. But all he did was run towards me with the other two girls. I looked at him and he looked down at me and held out his hand. "Hello. My name is Percy and this is Piper and Alix." He pointed at the browned haired girl then the other girl with yellow hair. _

_ "Wha-What do you want?" I stammered and I clutched my mom tighter, trying to protect her. The boy, Percy, tilted his head and frowned at my mom. I clutched tighter. "We are here to help" said Piper. My head snapped towards her and I swallowed hard. "I don't trust you. No body helps us. Not now. Not ever." Piper slightly crouches in front of me and put her hand on my knee. "Please" she pleads "We will help you and your mother." I looked at my mom and I knew she was right "Give me a reason of why I should trust you." I said while staring at my mother then I looked at them. Tears threating in my eyes. The kids glanced at each other then stare at me and together-as if it was planned- they said, "Where ever I go and whatever happens you will have a family that will love you no matter what." Then they held out their hands "Family Forever" _

_ I felt like crying, no one has ever told that me besides my mom. My body took over and I can feel my head nodding, tears streaming down and my hands grabbing my mother's hand and giving it to Percy and Piper while Alix help me up. The Lady was helping Piper and Percy with my mom and all of us went to a car and drove to the hospital and I suddenly I felt like I was home._

**So how what do you think Demireaders? You got a little taste of Justin's background…but did you really? **

**Spotlight: Shaded Butterfly **

**Omega Out Peace **

**Ω**


End file.
